Forever
by Imaginary1.x
Summary: Set at the beginning of twilight, when Edward leaves after meeting Bella. "Tanya, I..." He paused and took a small breath. "I do love you." PAIRING IS Tanya/Edward. Fluff. My First FF with this pairing.


**DISCLAIMER:: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Forever

_Set in the beginning of Twilight, when Edward leaves after seeing Bella for the first time._

**Tanya's POV**

(Prologue)  
_**Days had passed since Edward had first arrived on our doorstep. It had also been since that day he arrived, the he had not said a word to anyone. I watched as my sisters tried to ask him why he had come to us and Edward always left wordlessly, walking quickly into the silent forest surrounding my home. They asked him everyday and everyday his reaction didn't change... Except for today.  
**_(End Prologue)

Quietly my sisters told me they were going out hunting and asked if I was going too. I shook my head briefly and focused my gaze back on the crackling fireplace. I heard the door shut behind them and once again I was left in silence. It was a mere twenty minutes later that Edward came and sat next to me on the lounge chair. It remained silent, until he finally spoke.

"I don't know what to do." He muttered, closing his eyes. His voice was strained.

"What happened Edward? Why are you here?" I asked softly.

He looked up, his golden eyes locking into mine, revealing anguish and sadness. I wanted so much to try and make it better, whatever it is; but he has always made his feelings towards me clear.

I placed my hand gently on his shoulder. "Edward, please tell me."

He sighed, and averted his eyes back to the fireplace. "A girl... Her scent was so incredibly strong, I don't know how I resisted her, but I did." A small smile played on the edges of his lips. "Alice had a vision about her. She saw the girl as a vampire, as my mate."

I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me as those last three words played through my mind over and over again. I knew it was selfish, deep down. I'd always had a sort of claim on Edward, but now this human... the one he let live, even though her scent was so strong; was shattering my heart beyond repair.

"I'm so sorry Tanya." Edward whispered, looking at my face.

I took a deep unneeded breath, hoping my voice was normal before I spoke. "Don't be."

I loved him and I knew he loved me, not into the way I loved him of course. But this was his chance for happiness and I was not going to mess this up for him.

"You love her. Even though you only met her so briefly, you love her. Alice's vision will come true, I know it in my heart." I said softly, smiling as I looked him in the eyes.

"Tanya, I..." He paused and took a small breath. "I do love you, the way you love me that's why I'm so confused. I've waited so long for someone that would complete me, the way Esme completes Carlisle. And now I don't know who to choose."

I felt as though my heart would flutter and skip a few beats, if it were not already still. He loved me, but he also loved her. She could give him a permanent and reliable mate and what could I give him? Nothing.

"I know Edward. I've always told you that you would find a wife, a mate and that she would make you happier than you've ever been" _Happier than I ever could make you._ "Give her the chance, Edward."

When his reply didn't come immediately I looked up at him. In an instant his lips met with mine and I wished that this moment would go on forever, but no sooner had the kiss begun and it was over. I was left slightly dazed. Edward smiled gently and stroked my cheek.

Once more Edward's eyes locked into mine. "Promise me, we'll always be friends, no matter what."

"Forever." I agreed.

_**A/N: **__So there it is, my first fanfiction with this pairing. I've always wanted to do a Tanya/Edward fanfiction. I hope they weren't too OOC. By the way, the song I was listening to while writing this was "Congratulations" by Blue October. Anyway, Please Review and let me know what you think. Twilighter852_


End file.
